


Juegos de cama/Sin palabras

by WriterNonsense



Series: Cruzando el límite [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las mañanas ociosas pueden convertirse en toda una experiencia cuando vives en Baker Street con un detective que sabe cómo llevarte al límite, y que te puede sorprender dándote lecciones que son difíciles de olvidar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. Masturbación

 

Sherlock sale de la ducha con sólo una toalla anudada a la cintura, y John, que estaba tan distraído que no le ha oído volver, se queda completamente inmóvil, mirándole fijamente, como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche antes de que éste le atropelle.

\- Vaya, parece que alguien tiene ganas de empezar mal la mañana. - Sherlock sonríe de medio lado al decirlo y John se muerde el labio para no responder. Ni siquiera intenta defenderse, después de todo, quizás lo que quería era provocarle y ganarse un castigo.

Porque Sherlock acaba de pillarle tumbado boca arriba en la cama, desnudo y masturbándose, casi a punto de correrse.

\- No te detengas por mí. Es obvio que querías que te viera. - Deja caer la toalla al suelo, quedándose desnudo frente a John, sin ocultar su propia erección. Se arrodilla en la cama, a los pies de John, contemplándole.

\- Te he dado una orden. Sigue.

John cierra los ojos, lamiéndose los labios, y vuelve a mover la mano que rodea su pene mientras con la otra acaricia su perineo, abriéndose luego paso en su culo, clavando los talones en el colchón para tener más equilibrio.

Piensa en Sherlock anoche, arrodillado entre sus piernas, con esos labios que deberían estar prohibidos rodeando su pene, chupándolo como si se tratara de un helado, tragando hasta la última gota entre los gritos de John.

Sus pelotas se contraen, todos los nervios de su cuerpo parecen concentrarse en su entrepierna y en su próstata, masturbándose y follándose con dos dedos, mirando a Sherlock con los ojos entrecerrados.

Eso es casi lo que le lleva al límite, Sherlock tiene las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecen negros, y la boca entreabierta, sin duda recordando lo mismo que John. Sin embargo sus manos se mantienen sobre sus muslos, sin prestar atención a su erección, John no entiende cómo puede tener tanto autocontrol. 

Por un momento cree que su desobediencia pasará desapercibida y podrá correrse por tercera vez en las últimas nueve horas, pero cuando arquea la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, a punto de explotar, Sherlock le pellizca con fuerza en la pantorrilla, y la distracción y el dolor inesperado le alejan del deseo, desconcentrándolo, haciéndole perder el momento.

\- ¡Sherlock, pero qué... estaba a punto!

\- ¿De veras creías que te lo iba a poner tan fácil? - Sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Por favor. Sabes que cuando aún estás durmiendo mientras me ducho tardo menos de lo acostumbrado y que siendo la primera mañana libre que tengo en varios días querría volver aún más rápido para seguir con la segunda ronda. Así que has empezado algo que sabías que no iba a dejarte terminar, de modo que quieres que te castigue por tu impertinencia. Quieres jugar, pues vamos a jugar.

Por un momento coloca las manos bajo su barbilla, como en su pose preferida para pensar, y John traga saliva, tan excitado como antes, con el pulso acelerado por lo desconocido.

\- Pásame el lubricante.

Sorprendido porque cree que va a follarle, John obedece y observa a Sherlock embadurnarse las manos, frotándolas para calentar el gel. John separa más las piernas, abriéndole paso, pero Sherlock, que ve su movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, ríe, alzando las cejas.

\- No te molestes. Ponte el anillo.

Lo saca de la mesita de noche, colocándoselo para mantener su erección, como si fuera necesario, aunque parece que va a tardar un rato más de lo que pensaba en correrse.

Cuando está en su sitio y John no corre peligro de perder el control,es Sherlock quien separa las piernas, sentado sobre sus pantorrillas, aún de rodillas sobre la cama.

\- Veo que te apetecía que nos centráramos en la masturbación esta mañana, pues bien, estoy aquí para complacer.

Acto seguido rodea su propia erección con sus dedos y empieza a acariciarla de la base a la punta, con la mano hecha un puño, gimiendo, mientras con la otra mano juega con su vello púbico, algo que sabe que a John le gusta hacer cuando están saciados tras una de sus sesiones.

John es incapaz de dejar de mirar, inmóvil, hasta que la voz de Sherlock le saca de su estupor.

\- Imítame. Haz lo que yo haga, caricia a caricia. - John se apresura a arrodillarse frente a Sherlock y pronto parece que estén frente a un espejo.

Si Sherlock retuerce uno de sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, John hace lo mismo. Cuando Sherlock ralentiza las embestidas en su puño, John jadea y vuelve a copiarle, a pesar de que si se estuviera masturbando por su cuenta haría rato que habría acelerado los movimientos, le vuelve loco ir tan despacio, y Sherlock el muy sádico lo sabe y lo usa a su favor.

\- ¿Qué se siente cuando alguien te controla de esta manera, John? ¿Te excita saber que ni siquiera tus sesiones masturbatorias te pertenecen?

John sabe que debería sentirse humillado al oírle, o irritado, o amenazado, pero cada pregunta de Sherlock le excita aún más, porque sabe que tiene razón, que fue él quien quiso adentrarse en este juego y que con sólo una palabra podría detenerlo todo.

No la dice, sino que gime, cerrando los ojos por un momento, si no fuera por el anillo se habría corrido ya.

\- John.

Vuelve a mirarle, Sherlock se levanta un poco, separando más las piernas, dejando a la vista su ano. 

Se folla con dos dedos, sin apenas preparación, es obvio que ha hecho algo más en el baño que ducharse.

John intenta evitar su próstata cuando sigue su ejemplo, pero Sherlock conoce cada estremecimiento de su cuerpo y cada gemido, y chasquea la lengua cuando se da cuenta de que intenta engañarle, así que añade un tercer dedo, obligando a John a rozar su próstata quiera o no cada vez que se folla con los dedos. 

Durante unos minutos el dormitorio se llena de sus jadeos y sus gemidos, y aunque lo que más desea John es cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, se obliga a mantenerlos abiertos, fijos en Sherlock, en los mechones húmedos pegados a su frente, en las gotas de sudor que ve caer por su pecho, en el brillo de las manos que llenan de lubricante su pene y su culo en cada embestida de esos dedos de violinista. 

Sherlock alarga la mano que rodeaba su pene y le detiene para que John tampoco siga masturbándose, aunque ambos siguen follándose con los dedos. 

\- Quieto. - John deja los dedos dentro de su culo, notándolo palpitar por el deseo y la frustración, y ve entre la bruma que le rodea cómo Sherlock guía su otra mano hasta su propio pene, John lo envuelve con los dedos, los de Sherlock sobre los suyos, y pronto están ambos masturbando a Sherlock, que gime, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Así, oh, joder, John, más fuerte, más... ¡oh! - Se estremece y mancha el vientre de John de semen, gritando su nombre entre espasmos de placer, hasta que cae la última gota y Sherlock pestañea, recuperando el aliento, sonriéndole.

John tiembla, y gimotea cuando Sherlock le quita el anillo, por un momento cree que le acariciará para que él también pueda correrse, pero le da un beso en la frente, en la mejilla, y en la comisura de los labios. 

\- Perfecto, como siempre.

Cuando John alarga la mano hacia los pañuelos, para ponerse presentable, Sherlock chaquea la lengua. 

\- Quédate así, quiero que huelas a sexo. - Se levanta de la cama, lanzándole la bata al pecho. - Ve a desayunar y cuando acabes espérame abajo, en el C. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

John abre la boca para pedirle más detalles, pero Sherlock lee la pregunta en su expresión, y sonríe, desapareciendo de nuevo en el baño. 

Así que John suspira, mirando su erección, que no va a recibir recompensa por el momento, y se pone en marcha, ansioso por una taza de té y por continuar con el día que ha planeado Sherlock. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Doble penetración

Lo único que encuentra sobre la cama del 221C es un pañuelo, de modo que deja la bata sobre el baúl donde guardan los juguetes y se lo pone, tumbándose en el colchón. No ha visto a Sherlock desde que se han masturbado a primera hora dejando a John con las ganas, aunque entre el desayuno y bajar vestido sólo con una bata con temor a cruzarse con la señora Hudson ha aliviado bastante su frustración sexual. Ya no está empalmado del todo, pero el corazón le late deprisa, las manos más firmes que nunca y sin rastro de dolores psicosomáticos. 

Esta es su nueva vida con Sherlock, miedo y atracción por lo desconocido a cada segundo, y no la cambiaría por nada. 

Jadea cuando oye la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, aunque no suenan pasos, debe ir descalzo. Gira la cabeza en dirección a la entrada, como si pudiera verle a través de la tela, aunque lo único que puede hacer es oler su gel de baño. 

Da un respingo cuando los dedos de Sherlock se enredan en su pelo, tirando de él para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Le besa, mordiéndole los labios para que le deje entrar, y gimen uno en la boca del otro cuando sus lenguas se encuentran. 

Se besan con fuerza durante lo que le parecen horas a John pero deben ser dos o tres minutos que le dejan laxo y a merced de Sherlock, que susurra en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento. 

\- ¿Qué palabra?

\- Anderson. - Sonríe al decirlo, y Sherlock le retuerce un pezón como respuesta. Acto seguido acaricia su pantorrilla, subiendo por la pierna hasta la rodilla, sus manos ásperas y anchas...

John levanta la cabeza, una de sus manos directa al pañuelo, por instinto, a punto de quitárselo. 

Sherlock le agarra de la muñeca, con la otra mano en su hombro, acariciándole la herida de bala con el pulgar. 

La otra mano sigue en su rodilla, y sí, John sigue sabiendo contar y tenía razón, esa no es la mano de Sherlock. 

\- John. - Su voz le saca del estupor, y se centra en él, como sabe que pretende. - ¿Confías en mí?

\- Claro. - Ni se piensa la respuesta, a pesar de que es obvio que Sherlock ha decidido invitar a vete a saber quién a su sala de juegos.

\- Alguien se ganó una repetición. - Entonces John sonríe, separando las piernas, dejando que la mano que sostenía su rodilla baje hasta su ingle.

\- Greg.

\- Lestrade, exacto. - Le besa en la comisura de los labios, quitándole la venda de los ojos. John pestañea ante el resplandor repentino, y cuando ajusta su visión contempla a Greg, arrodillado sobre sus piernas, tan desnudo como ellos dos.

\- Y ahora que nos conocemos todos, ¿podemos empezar ya?

Tanto John como Greg ponen los ojos en blanco al oírle, parece que estén en una escena del crimen en vez de a punto de hacer un trío, Sherlock es tan impaciente entre las sábanas como en un caso.

\- Sherlock... - John le sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza, exasperado, y Sherlock le guiña un ojo antes de girarse hacia Lestrade.

\- ¿Por qué no te tumbas, inspector? John se ha ganado un premio. - John traga saliva, la última vez sólo consiguió una mamada, ahora parece que va a hacer algo más que sentarse a mirar cómo Sherlock se tira a Lestrade.

Sherlock le pasa el lubricante y los condones mientras Greg se coloca, separando las piernas, con una de las almohadas bajo sus caderas. John se lame los labios, masturbándose ante la imagen de Greg desnudo y sonriente esperando a que le penetre. 

Sherlock se sienta al borde de la cama, acariciándole el culo a John mientras éste se prepara, y con un jadeo John se da cuenta que Sherlock se ha lubricado los dedos y empieza a meterle un par de ellos, jugando por unos momentos con su apertura. 

\- Penétrale despacio, ponte una de sus piernas sobre los hombros, tendrás un ángulo mejor para dar con su próstata. Y Lestrade, no te toques. Hoy manda John.

Cuando el susodicho obedece y empieza a penetrar a Lestrade, casi cree lo que ha dicho Sherlock de que es él quién está al mando. Sin embargo, cuando cierra los ojos, jadeando al llenar por completo a Greg, los abre de nuevo de golpe cuando nota una intrusión a su espalda y las manos de Sherlock se agarran a sus caderas. 

El pene de Sherlock se abre paso y John gime, nunca habría imaginado que llegaría a estar así, follando y siendo follado. Aunque lo único que se oye por unos minutos son sus respiraciones y un par de maldiciones, hasta que Sherlock saca su pene y vuelve a embestir, obligando a John a moverse, haciendo gritar a Greg cuando roza su próstata. 

Es complicado coordinarse, sobretodo porque nunca han hecho algo así, pero no tardan en coger el ritmo. John apoya una de sus manos en el pecho de Greg mientras le masturba con la otra, disfrutando de tener al inspector a su merced, gimiendo y sudando bajo su cuerpo. 

Sherlock a su vez le folla con fuerza, gruñendo en su oído, sus dedos marcándose en su cadera, la otra mano jugando con sus pezones, mientras con su boca besa y muerde todo lo que se le pone a tiro. Le chupa la clavícula, y la embestida que da como consecuencia del deseo va directa a su próstata, haciendo que John acaricie el perineo de Greg con el pulgar y éste cierre los ojos para no correrse antes de tiempo. Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrándole obscenidades, con su voz unos decibelios por debajo de su tono habitual, puro sexo, y John está a punto de salir de Greg, perdiendo la concentración. Sherlock ríe, guiándole de nuevo, y los espasmos de Greg, que está cerca de correrse, envuelven su polla. 

John grita, viéndolo todo blanco por un segundo, corriéndose con fuerza. Nota cómo el semen de Greg mancha su pecho, le oye gritar también entre la bruma de su propio deseo, y Sherlock le gira la cabeza para besarle mientras se corre, ahogando sus propios gritos en la boca de John. 

\- Joder. - Lestrade se apoya sobre los codos, frunciendo el ceño por el leve malestar cuando John sale de su cuerpo, dejándose caer sobre el colchón, exhausto. 

\- Lo mismo digo. - John le imita, tumbándose a su lado, sonriendo en la almohada cuando Sherlock le besa entre los omóplatos.

\- Tan elocuentes como siempre.

John y Lestrade le ignoran, y Sherlock sonríe. 

  
  


Un par de horas más tarde siguen tumbados en la cama aún en la misma posición en la que se acostaron, John y Greg uno junto al otro, con las cabezas en las almohadas, Sherlock tumbado entre ellos pero del revés, sus piernas entre ambos y la espalda apoyada a los pies de la cama, medio sentado. 

Aunque tanto John como Greg han disfrutado de una merecida siesta pero siguen en su letargo, Sherlock teclea en su móvil, absorto en su siguiente misterio, ignorándoles por completo y tan fresco como siempre a pesar de que es evidente que no ha dormido nada. 

\- Cómo te envidio. - Greg susurra, girándose hacia John, sonriendo. Sherlock deja de teclear un segundo al oírle, pero continúa cuando se da cuenta de que no hablan con él.

\- ¿Eh? - No se siente orgulloso de su capacidad mental, aún no le ha subido toda la sangre al cerebro, pero Greg ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Por esto. - Mueve la mano, señalándoles a los tres. - Sexo salvaje siempre que quieres, sin nada del drama o las complicaciones del maldito amor. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta de lo sencillo que puede llegar a ser antes de casarme. Me hubiera ahorrado mucho dinero en abogados.

John ríe con él, pero su relajación se ha esfumado. Por dentro no deja de repetir una y otra vez las palabras de Greg, intentando recordar todas las veces que Sherlock y él se han acostado. Ha habido momentos tiernos, no es sólo sexo, se quieren, ¿no? 

Intenta recordar si Sherlock se lo ha dicho alguna vez - santo dios, ¿y si para Sherlock esto es sólo sexo y cuando se aburra de sus juegos le dejará y su vida volverá a ser gris y aburrida? - y mientras nota como Greg se acomoda y se queda dormido de nuevo, él también cierra los ojos, con las manos cerradas en puños, su mundo se ha dado la vuelta y no sabe cómo hacer que deje de girar. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Deprivación sensorial. 
> 
> Debería haber subido este capítulo para San Valentín pero la RL tenía otros planes, aún así aquí está, mi pequeña aportación a esta fecha, espero que os guste el regalo ;)  
> Es el capítulo más largo de los tres porque empezó como un prompt independiente pero acabó formando parte de esta trama, de hecho tardé tanto en subir los anteriores porque me costó darme cuenta que había empezado a escribir por el final.

A diferencia de lo que puedan pensar John o Lestrade, Sherlock sí que está atento a su conversación post coito, y aunque finge estar absorto en su móvil, por el rabillo del ojo cataloga cada una de las reacciones de John cuando Greg, como el idiota que es, describe su relación como “ _sexo salvaje siempre que quieres, sin nada del drama o las complicaciones del maldito amor_ ”

Por favor. Como si Sherlock hubiera considerado siquiera embarcarse en tal relación si sólo quisiera sexo. 

Por desgracia John no está ni versado en lenguaje corporal ni en observar y deducir en vez de mirar sin más, así que Sherlock se muerde la lengua para no decirle palabra a palabra a Lestrade lo que opina de su desastrosa opinión y finge no haberles oído. 

Las siguientes semanas se ven inmersos en un caso que Sherlock considera al menos un ocho, así que deja a un lado sus planes con John, que por lo visto ha decidido ser el reprimido inglés de siempre y no sacar el tema del amor ni el de a dónde va su relación. Lo que va perfecto, porque Sherlock tiene que darle una lección. 

  
  


Como no es la primera vez que se despierta solo en la cama, John no le da más importancia, pensando que Sherlock debe estar ya absorto en alguno de sus experimentos. Es la primera mañana tras casi dos semanas que pueden dedicarla simplemente a ellos mismos, ya que cerraron su último caso de madrugada. 

No se molesta en cambiarse y va a la cocina en pijama, encendiendo el hervidor y preparando dos tazas de té. Sin embargo sus planes de pasar el día escribiendo el caso en el bog – hasta tiene ya el título “El caso de las mandarinas y el sombrero” el más ridículo que se le ocurrió, porque adora tomarle el pelo a Sherlock de vez en cuando - se truncan cuando se da cuenta de que el piso está en silencio. Demasiado. 

\- ¿Sherlock?

No le responde, y tampoco oye la ducha, así que Sherlock no está en casa. Suspira, sentándose a solas con su taza de té, resignado con pasar el día a solas. 

Alarga la mano hacia su portátil y ve el sobre a su nombre. Reconoce la letra de Sherlock, sonriendo, se le acelera el pulso al abrirlo. Se pregunta qué se traerá entre manos. 

Dentro encuentra una tarjeta y un pañuelo de seda. 

_Hotel Hilton, suite 307, pide la llave. 11 am_. 

Alza las cejas, acabando de desayunar, no tiene mucho tiempo. Se viste, cogiendo sus llaves y el móvil, yendo todo el trayecto con el pañuelo entre los dedos. 

  
  


En recepción le sonríen y le indican que todo esta listo, dándole una copia de la llave, así que entra en la habitación, apreciando la salita, con un par de sillones que parecen cómodos, una mesa de desayuno con un jarrón de flores, y un televisor. 

Va directo a la cama, esperando encontrarse a Sherlock, pero sigue sin haber ni rastro. Lo que sí encuentra atado a los cabezales de la cama de matrimonio son unas corbatas, también de seda. 

No necesita ser detective para adivinar qué se trae entre manos su compañero, así que se desviste, empezando a excitarse. Se pregunta para qué querrá el pañuelo, pero lo deja en la mesita de noche e intenta atarse él mismo las muñecas, le cuesta varios intentos. Cuando por fin lo logra se pregunta cuánto tiempo va a tener que esperar. 

Debe haberse quedado dormido, y va a matar a Sherlock cuando le encuentre, porque si no fuera porque la cama es cómoda y seguía agotado ahora se sentiría como un idiota por estar desnudo en una habitación de hotel cuando podría seguir cómodamente sentado en el sillón de su propia casa. Abre los ojos y por un segundo, pestañeando, se pregunta cuántas horas han pasado, porque lo ve todo oscuro. Luego se da cuenta de que alguien le ha atado el pañuelo usándolo como un antifaz, bloqueándole la visión por completo. 

\- Sherlock, dime que eres tú, porque si no...

No le responde, pero nota cómo el colchón cede de un lado al apoyarse en él alguien y huele la colonia cuando se inclina hacia él, ahogando sus palabras con la boca, besándole, recorriendo sus labios con la lengua, dejándole jadeando y medio empalmado. 

\- Te he estado dejando de lado estos días. Te mereces un premio.

\- ¿Qué soy, un perro? - Sherlock ríe al oírle, mordiéndole la barbilla, saliendo de la cama.

\- Vamos a hacer un par de experimentos con tus sentidos. Quiero ver si eres capaz de manejarte sin el de la vista ni el tacto.

Oye el sonido de unas ruedas acercándose y el ruido metálico de unos cubiertos a la vez que distintos olores asaltan su olfato. 

\- ¿Cuál es el otro? Has dicho un par. 

Su voz suena ya más áspera por el deseo y Sherlock ni ha empezado. No le ve pero imagina a Sherlock con las cejas alzadas cuando le responde. 

\- ¿El otro? Bien, no esperaba que estuvieras tan atento. - Oye su sonrisa y se la devuelve, girando el rostro hacia donde escucha hablar a Sherlock.

\- El otro es ver hasta dónde te puedo llevar, cómo de loco de deseo puedo volverte sin ni siquiera acercarme a tus zonas erógenas. Bueno, a la más obvia. 

John jadea cuando Sherlock aprieta su pene un segundo, dejando claro de qué habla. 

\- Las demás, el resto de tu cuerpo, está todo a mi disposición. Y si identificas correctamente todo lo que use hoy, tendrás un premio.

John traga saliva, lamiéndose los labios. Carraspea antes de hablar. 

\- ¿Cuál?

La respuesta de Sherlock le hace gemir. 

\- Podrás pedirme que haga para ti lo que tú quieras. Tendrás el control en el momento que tú elijas.

Santo dios. 

\- Impresionante, ya estás empalmado y no hemos ni empezado. - Oye el sonido de unos papeles, y no puede creerlo.

\- ¿Estás anotándolo? - No es la primera vez que Sherlock lleva un control de sus reacciones tras alguna de sus sesiones, pero por lo general espera a que hayan acabado, es la primera vez que le oye hacerlo al momento.

\- Pues claro. Pero tranquilo, cuando empecemos toda mi atención estará enfocada en ti.

John no sabe si darle las gracias o maldecir. 

\- ¿Listo, John? - Asiente, sonriéndole. - ¿La palabra segura?

\- Anderson.

\- Perfecto. A partir de ahora, déjate llevar, quiero que te relajes y que hables sólo cuando te pregunte. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. ¿Qué has deducido hasta ahora? - Ese es otro de sus entrenamientos, a lo largo de los meses que hace que se conocen Sherlock ha ido enseñándole sus métodos, aunque nunca dentro del dormitorio.

\- Has pedido servicio de habitaciones, puedo oler la fruta. Y el café. Te has dado una ducha mientras yo dormía, hueles a colonia y a gel de baño, pero no es el que tenemos en casa.

Sherlock no le dice si ha acertado, pero a juzgar por la lengua que recorre uno de sus pezones, lo ha hecho bien. John se arquea sobre la cama, clavando los talones en el colchón, retorciéndose entre los dientes de Sherlock, que muerde y chupa el pezón, prestando luego el mismo tratamiento al otro, dejándolos húmedos y erectos. 

\- Antes de correrte tendrás una última prueba, quiero ver si eres capaz de deducirlo con el tacto. - No le especifica nada más, y John abre y cierra la boca, evitando a tiempo preguntarle a qué se refiere.

De repente algo frío cae sobre su vientre, y se estremece, siseando. Sherlock ríe, trazando formas con el dedo y lo que sea esa sustancia. John presta atención, intentando discernir formas concretas en sus movimientos, y lee una S y una H. 

\- Formidable. Abre la boca.

El mismo dedo que ha escrito a quién pertenece traza ahora el contorno de sus labios, y deja una gota en su lengua, John lame la nata, levantando la cabeza, intentando succionar el dedo de Sherlock. 

Más nata sobre su pecho, y en su cuello, y Sherlock lame cada gota, a menudo compartiendo su sabor con John, que gime con cada beso, cada lamida y cada mordisco, su pene goteando líquido preseminal, llorando por estar desatendido. 

\- Siguiente.

Esta vez John grita por la sorpresa, lo que cae sobre sus brazos está caliente, no lo bastante para quemar pero sí para ponerle la piel de gallina por el claro contraste tras el frío de la nata. 

El olor invade sus sentidos, y sonríe, este es sencillo. Sherlock se lo está poniendo demasiado fácil. El chocolate es intenso y llena la cama con su aroma, y durante largos minutos Sherlock dedica su atención a convertir a John en su propio plato decadente. 

Para cuando cada gota de nata y de chocolate han sido lamidos de cada rincón de su cuerpo excepto su pene, Sherlock se sube sobre él, John nota el calor contra su pecho, y le desata los brazos, dejando sus ojos cubiertos. 

Le acaricia la mejilla, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. 

\- Date la vuelta, ponte cómodo. Vuelvo enseguida.

  
  


Sherlock se lava las manos en el cuarto de baño, respirando hondo para controlar su deseo. Esta es la parte más importante del plan, porque no sólo quiere decirle a John las palabras, quiere que sea él mismo quien aprenda a leerlas en cada caricia y cada beso todas las veces que hacen el amor. No le va a servir de nada si no le enseña a ver, porque si no lo logra siempre habrá un Lestrade o una Donovan que malinterpreten lo que son y que añadan grietas en algo que no está roto y que Sherlock quiere conservar durante mucho tiempo. 

Así que coge el aceite que ha mantenido caliente con ayuda de unas velas, y vuelve con John, deteniéndose un momento a contemplarle, desnudo y glorioso, tumbado con el rostro hacia él, relajado y con las piernas entreabiertas y las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. Está claro que espera que Sherlock le folle, y Sherlock sacude la cabeza, sonriendo. 

Oh, John, es el momento de aprender. 

  
  


El colchón se sacude cuando Sherlock sube, John nota las rodillas de Sherlock a cada lado de sus muslos, atrapándole las piernas, sentándose sobre sus pantorrillas. Alza las cejas, no es lo que se esperaba y se pregunta si han llegado a lo que sea que tiene que deducir con el tacto. 

Oye cómo Sherlock destapa algo, cree que lubricante, porque también le escucha frotarse las manos, aunque no está en la posición apropiada para penetrarle. Y se da cuenta que no es en absoluto lubricante sino aceite de masaje cuando Sherlock empieza a trabajar los músculos de su hombro, apretando cada músculo, encontrando los nudos de tensión, acariciando su cicatriz, masajeando con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo gemir a John. La presión es la justa para desentumecer sus músculos, para relajarle, y el calor del aceite más la pericia de Sherlock envía oleadas de placer y cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo. 

Sólo se detiene para ir poniéndose más aceite, y caricia a caricia convierte a John en una masa laxa de hueso y músculo, John suspira de placer, olvidando el sexo, esto es mucho más, es Sherlock...

_Oh dios_. 

Abre los ojos bajo el pañuelo, sobresaltado. 

“ _Si eres capaz de deducirlo con el tacto”_

\- Anderson.

Sherlock se detiene inmediatamente, sus manos dejando un rastro de calor en el omóplato de John, que se quita el pañuelo, dándose la vuelta entre las piernas de Sherlock. 

  
  


Sherlock nunca ha sido una persona muy táctil, hasta que conocer a John le demostró que lo que sucede es que nunca había conocido a nadie a quien quisiera tocar o que deseara que le tocase. 

De modo que disfruta de cada segundo del masaje, intentando transmitir con sus dedos y con cada nudo de tensión que acaricia, lo que siente por John. Cree que está lográndolo hasta que su palabra segura sale de los labios de John, y a pesar de que todo su ser le está gritando que no ha sido suficiente, que necesita continuar, las reglas son las reglas, y se detiene, dándole espacio para moverse. Intentando ocultar su decepción. 

\- Pensaba que te estaba gustando. - Todas las señales estaban ahí: pulso acelerado, estremecimientos, gemidos, sonrisas... cómo puede haberse equivocado, cómo...

\- Idiota. 

John sonríe de oreja a oreja, quitando hierro al insulto, haciendo que suene como un apodo cariñoso. 

\- John... si te gustaba por qué...

\- Necesitaba decirte algo.

\- ¿No podía esperar? Yo estaba intentando ser listo y demostrarte que no siempre te das cuenta de lo que tienes delante, y me ha costado mucho trabajo aprender las técnicas perfectas de masaje sin asistir a ninguna clase práctica, porque... - Sabe que está desvariando, pero su mente es un caos y no sabe cómo detenerlo sin dejar de pensar en John, en que puede perderle si no le hace entender, en que...

\- Yo también te quiero. 

Su mente se queda en silencio. Todo a su alrededor se desvanece y lo único que inunda sus pensamientos son las palabras de John, hasta que su mente se llena de ellas y nota cómo sonríe, dejando ir la respiración que estaba conteniendo. 

\- Sherlock, me estás asustando. Di algo. - Pero sigue sonriendo, y ríe cuando Sherlock pestañea y vuelve a enfocar la mirada en él.

\- Lo has entendido. - Su tono es reverente, al igual que su tacto cuando alarga la mano para cogerle del hombro, acercándole a él. John también le toca, acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Me estoy convirtiendo en todo un experto en Sherlock Holmes.

No lo debate sino que se inclina hacia él, o quizás es John quién lo hace, o son los dos a la vez, pero se besan al fin, abrazándose, gimiendo y jadeando como si fuera su primer beso, y Sherlock murmura las palabras entre beso y beso, como si quisiera marcarlas a fuego sobre John. _Te quiero. Te quiero._

John responde a cada una de ellas con su respuesta, y por un acuerdo tácito ambos siguen besándose pero rodean con sus manos la erección del otro, rozándolas una junto a otra, jadeando y gritando sus nombres con cada embestida de sus caderas, con cada roce de sus pelvis, y se manchan los dedos con el deseo del otro, mordiéndose y chupando cada pedazo de piel que encuentran en su camino. 

Caen sobre la cama envueltos en sudor, semen, y los restos de aceite, nata y chocolate, pero aún sonriendo, abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas.

Sherlock le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrándole al oído. 

\- Ves pensando qué quieres hacer conmigo, John, porque creo que alguien se ha ganado su premio.

John se estremece y Sherlock ríe, cerrando los ojos, pronto tendrán que ducharse y volver a Baker Street pero de momento puede dejarse llevar. Tiene que guardar cada segundo de estas horas en su palacio mental. Pronto va a tener que crear otra ala entera dedicada a John Watson, sobretodo ahora que le ha dejado claro que están en esto durante todo el tiempo que les quede por delante. 

Ahora, sin embargo, se limita a mantenerle a salvo entre sus brazos, saciado y querido. 

  
  



End file.
